


Suddenly Outlawed

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Prompts! [3]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: Angela: "I can't believe I'm stuck in jail with you!"
Series: Prompts! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726690
Kudos: 7





	Suddenly Outlawed

Angela's evening couldn't have gone worse. She sat up straight alone in the cell, her arms and legs crossed and her face wearing a guard keeping watch through the bars had already given her multiple warnings to stay calm and wait until she was called to the room for questioning.

Why question what happened when she knew it wasn't her fault? The sudden announcement that music was outlawed in Mars had been a surprise, but it was even more of a shock to see droves of policemen flooding the awards ceremony for the mass arrest of all musicians, including her.

And Carole and Tuesday.

Angela was appalled when her musical rivals were thrown into the cell, not long after her. They sat on the wooden bench opposite her, on either corner due to safety measures.

"A-are you okay, Angela?" Tuesday asked, her voice meek but with worry that made Angela's brow twitch.

"What's with you?" Carole asked as she raised her brow.

Hearing them talk annoyed Angela enough. "Don't talk to me!" she raged, ready to lunge forward.

"Hey!" the guard's booming voice sounded. "Six feet apart from your cellmates!"

Angela stomped her feet. "I want out!"

"We can't allow you to leave for at least two weeks, but misbehaving as you are right now is guaranteed to make it longer."

" _I can't believe I'm stuck in jail with you!"_ Angela wailed, and her confused rivals could only glance at each other with a heavy sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Quarantine Quests / April Daily Prompts on r/FanFiction (Thank you, Andie!)  
> The prompt: "I can't believe I'm sitting in jail with you of all people." [Goal: 200 words | Total: 248 words ]


End file.
